Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for decreasing fuel pulsation of a Liquefied Petroleum Gas (LPG) vehicle, and more particularly, to a device for decreasing fuel pulsation of an LPG vehicle and for decreasing noise caused by the fuel pulsation from a fuel line of the LPG vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, an LPG vehicle has a structure in which an LPG is compressed using a fuel pump (+5 bar compared to fuel tank pressure) so as to be maintained in a liquid state and which sprays the LPG through an injector.
This LPG vehicle includes a fuel tank having LPG fuel stored therein, the injector installed at one side of an engine so as to spray a fuel, and a pressure regulator installed at a fuel line connected between the injector and the fuel tank to uniformly regulate pressure.
Therefore, an electronic control unit (ECU) calculates a state of the fuel using a fuel temperature sensor and a pressure sensor and drives the injector at an appropriate time to spray the fuel.
In this case, the fuel pump is driven to supply the fuel, the fuel is supplied through the regulator and a supply line by driving the fuel pump, and the fuel is sprayed through the injector.
In this case, when a fuel pressure in an engine housing compared to a pressure in the fuel tank is a pressure set by the pressure regulator or more, a diaphragm in the regulator is opened, such that the remaining fuel after spraying is returned to the through a return line.
However, a device for supplying the fuel of an LPG vehicle according to the related art may introduce noise caused by the fuel pulsation into an interior of the vehicle through the regulator mounted on a dash panel and may also cause the noise to be introduced into the interior by the fuel pulsation in a fuel pipe assembled with an underbody of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.